Convoy - Crawlers part 11
by Awatere11
Summary: So, now they are used to the idea of moving, they have to plot a route to safety and Ianto is all over it...he just has to decide how much he trusts Jack. Once he realises he is invested he will let Jack see a secret that could change things .. but do not underestimate the captain. He is bigger on the inside after all. Alt Verse .. luv crumble cake xxxxx
1. Chapter 1

1

"So ... two days?" Rhys said to break the silence. They had all sat silently watching the footage of the 'Townies' as they had started calling them back at the homestead they had thought a good stopping point during the bug out. This told them two things. They were suspicious that someone was still in the area and they were searching with purpose.

"Ianto and I are going to do a bit of recon now, check the best exit strategy for the RVs, they are big bitches ya know. We can't go to the East as we wanted because they are already combing it. We go West and find a viable route. Then on Friday we go" Jack nodded. "Crypto will stay here for you love."

"How long will you be?" Mica asked around her toast.

"The morning" Ianto assured her, "Back for a late lunch, OK? One or two maybe?"

"OK" she pouted, "Can I come?"

"Might be some Bitey things love, one of the things we need to check. You don't want to see one, do you" Ianto gently patted her arm and she nodded with a roll of her yes, "Tell you what. Be a good girl while we are gone and when I get back we will spend the afternoon baking. Yeah? I am not taking Crypto for protection so you know I am just looking right? I'm not scared or anything, you shouldn't be either. Crypto would not let me go if he thought I might get hurt, right?"

Mica considered and then reached out to place her hand over his for a moment, some unspoken argument made then she nodded like he had made a fair point and she had to agree and looked she over at Crypto then said softly, "You better be right about that."

Once she had slid from the table Suzie turned to him, "what are you up to?"

"What I said" Ianto blinked, "checking our route"

Jack had followed Mica out and knelt to speak to her, his hand stroking her face as he smiled reassuringly at her and Ianto felt a twist in his gut as he saw the affection there. He wondered if he could trust him. Something deep down told him he should, would and soon…soon he would be able to tell him without fear, tell him what Ianto suspected he had already worked out. Who he was … and who she really was to him too.

He went to the toilet then headed out to find Jack behind the wheel and they headed off into the bright morning sun. They drove for about an hour then Ianto motioned for Jack to turn and he found an old windmill tower in a field.

"Ianto?"

"This was once a working one, stuffed as you can clearly see. Everyone can see. I want to stash some weapons and a grab bag here so if we are separated one of us knows to get to this for reinforcements" Ianto explained as he removed a black bag and walked over to stuff it into the old gear house, "Remember. This will get you back to us."

Jack smiled as he nodded, knowing the spare ammo was Webley. Ianto knew Jack would stay if needed, would follow when finished. This was Ianto's' little gift of affection that he found so sweet that he looked away across the long grass.

"Right, there is an drive in theatre up the road about ten minutes" Ianto motioned, "I wanna check if it's still got the high tin fences so other couldn't park up on the main road to watch the movie. Here, now… if the compound is still intact then we would be invisible from the road. A good place for a stop and regroup. A feed and comfort stop before we move on again. Hide the sotck if the grass has grown in for the hay."

"You know where we are headed?" Jack asked calmly as he drove some more, now knowing Ianto had some sort of map in his head of their trip they were about to take, Ianto's eyes sliding back to him with a shrug. The old drive in had been as they had hoped, the stock would be hidden there and a week or more of food was there.

"A boarding school. It's off the road, larger sweeping courtyard the RVs can swing into behind the façade of the school, not visible from the road" Ianto said after a while, "I think we need to sweep it first to check it's ok and it it's safe we can spend a few days there for any repairs or such. I had hoped it might have been avoided but … if we have to go this way it is our safest bet. I just hope we don't encounter too much hassle inside."

"You are expecting any?"

"Prepare for the worst Cariad" Ianto reminded him and sighed as he pointed, "Down that old dirt road that looks like a farm trail. Wanna do that sweep? Then we rumble home"

Jack nodded as he swung into the front yard and saw how flash the school was and Jack pondered if Ianto had gone here as a child with his edidic memory and obviously advanced DNA. Jack hoped that soon Ianto would feel safe to tell him some more about himself, share some more. Jack sighed as he glanced at the man he was going to love for a very long time, if he was right about what he was feeling from him.

The track was solid and he knew the RVs would rock and roll but traverse the ground OK. Ianto was right, it was a good bolthole. The school seemed silent and foreboding but there was also no sign of anyone else recently walking over the long grass, also the fact it had been school holidays meaning hopefully it was mostly empty.

Mostly.

He didn't think he was going to enjoy this at all.

Ianto moved forward with the face of a warrior, the face of a soldier. The face of a man who was going to do whatever h had to for Mica's life.

Jack schooled his own expression if ya pardon the pun as he followed him.

Into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto stood looking around the main entrance with horror as Jack reloaded, the bodies of several children slumped where his shots had felled them and Ianto turned to face him, "Careful. Careful Cariad, there are some in here…"

"Not turned?" Jack said softly as he tried to think of those he had killed as anything other than children, "Are you sure?"

Ianto blinked slowly.

"Ianto, now is not the time for being delicate. You are not a delicate man. Let's call a spade a spade and just get on with it, OK? You can sense someone in the building. I will not ask how, I will simply accept your gift that has got us this far. Which direction do you want me to go."

Ianto considered and pointed to some stairs, "You need to get to the second floor, they are hiding in …in….I don't know…a dorm room."

Jack looked up, as did Ianto.

"Human still?"

"Yes. Three. Armed, scared and terribly confused" Ianto had hesitated like he wanted to correct him, then looked up as well, "You go for them, I will check the kitchen."

Jack looked at him and wondered what was in the kitchen that Ianto wanted to tend to, then let it drop as his feet started up and touched the steps, climbing automatically as an order was given. Whatever this place was, Ianto had knows it was there.

Jack moved swiftly, sweeping each stairwell and landing until the second story where he calmly knocked on the wall by the stairs and called out "Excuse me. Anyone home? I have a gun, please don't be alarmed, it is for them. Not us."

He saw a door crack open and so he stepped out so they could see him, "Hi. Captain Jack Harkness. I don't mean to scare you, we are removing the Crawlers now. If you want to follow me outside you will be safe there in the sun, did you not realise they can't stand sunlight once they get to the crawling stage?"

"What?" a man's voice boomed, pushing the child aside to step out and look around cautiously, "They don't?"

"The freshly turned can move in daylight, but after the first moonlight hits them they don't seem able to" Jack told them as he holstered the gun, "We suspect the mutation caused both retinal and dermal aversion."

"Eyes and skin" a little voice said with authority "like vampires"

Jack grinned at the little boy peering out at him, "Yeah. That's right. Sort of. At first it seemed anyone with their appendix still was affected. Now it's mutated. A bite can infect you, even with your appendix."

"No shit" the man let the door swing open and the children both stepped out to look around, then the man's face changed to one of shock. "Ifan?"

"Hello Kip" Ianto said as he moved to stand by Jack, the blood on his cuff dripping, "You look good."

"You look like shit" Kip replied with a snort.

"How many?" Ianto asked looking down, "Just two?"

"A Dervarian and another Jotunn" Kip nodded, his hand hovering over the boy who had stark white hair and translucent skin that seemed to shimmer. "Pure"

Ianto looked at the child long and hard "Scout?"

"Hello Cousin"

Jack blinked, refocused and grunted, "Right. Are we cleared?"

"Unless the roof …" Ianto looked up and Jack nodded.

"I will check that, reacquaint yourself with these…." Jack stopped and grinned, looking at the children as he checked himself and saw he might have been about to piss them off with his titles for them, "I am called a Boeshanninan. Heard of us? Our planet is all sand and heat. You both come from such lush planets compared to mine."

Ianto blinked.

Jack took his leave feeling better for giving Ianto a slight moment to see he was sincere and willing to share a secret or two, also not your average cat. He glanced back as the children stared after him, the Dervarian from a planet lush with rainforest and humidity, seen in the dark greenish black skin and fine features and a Jotunn whose people were once thought of as gods for their unearthly appearance from their land of cold and light.

 _OF course they were unearthly. They are aliens, but then again ….aren't we all?_

Jack slowed his climb as the question lingered and he grinned as he detected the Welsh vowels in the air, Ianto's ability now shown without Crypto there to act as interference pretending it was all him.

"Clear" Jack said out loud as he looked at the empty rooftop garden, then headed back down to find them now in the kitchen clearing away bodies. Gruesome for children to do. Jack asked if they might be best in another room while the Grups did the hard task.

"I am 64 earth years" the little fake god scolded, his white eyebrows knitting together like an old man to show annoyance and Jack saw that this had not been a pupil rather one of the professors he was insulting and he apologised, pointing out he had been on earth for a long time and was rusty with interstellar communication.

"Aren't we all" Ianto muttered as he pulled another body across the floor.

Finally Ianto sat as he settled to enjoy a fresh tomato sandwich and Jack grinned at him as he accepted one too.

"So. How old are you then?" the only real child in the room asked, her dark eyes drinking them in.

"About…um … I lost count while travelling with the Doctor but I think it's about a hundred and twenty something" Jack shrugged as Ianto stared at him.

Kip snorted, "Almost as old as you"

Now Jack could only grin as his Welshman's face turned beetroot red.

Gotcha.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"So, these are grown here?" Jack asked around a mouthful of tomato.

"She has a green thumb" Kip pointed to the little girl who rolled her eyes.

"Actually" Scout said calmly, "Wei has a green body."

"That's rude" Ianto snorted with amusement, "It's a pretty colour, look at her. So lush."

She grinned happily at his words and Jack leaned in, "So. You understand what happened."

"Yes. There are more of you?" she asked, "Tell me there are more. It cannot be only us…altered."

"There are humans" Ianto said softly, "Back where we came from."

"And Mica?"

"Yes. Rhiannon kept her end of the deal, she died to save her" Ianto looked away.

"I am sorry, you were fond of her. She was a podmate, was she not?" Kip grimaced as he reached out to comfort Ianto and he seemed unsurprised when Ianto pulled away. When Ianto leaned against Jack there was obvious surprise shown though.

"So. Rhiannon really was your sister" Jack surmised.

"Yes."

"I am sorry Tiger, what a horrible thing. But, little Mimi, she's still here and we will do everything we can to protect her." Jack looked around as he spoke, "I see now. This place is protected?"

"CCTV, motion detectors…a lot of stuff knocked out without power" Kip agreed, "We are not visible from the road, when we had power we have a bubble of invisibility that protected us. All gone now."

Ianto looked at Jack who knew the unspoken 'for now' that hung in the air and he nodded to show he heard him, "So. This is a good place to dig in? An old school?'

"A school for mutants" Wei said happily "Like the X-Men."

"Stop it, we are not mutants" Ianto scolded. Then after a beat he said calmly, "the correct term is aliens."

They all started to snigger, then laugh at the stupidity of it all and Jack looked at Ianto as he hoped he might say something more but then he realised it was not his place to ask, it was up to Ianto to be ready, hopefully one day he would be and until then he could only be a positive support so Jack changed the subject "So. We can be here before dawn, if there are no complications"

"Dawn?" Wei gasped with wide eyes, "Really?"

"We will go back to where we came from, spend the afternoon getting ready and then tonight when it's dark we will move" Jack nodded. "One last snatch and grab for supplies and fencing we want, would benefit us here to keep the stock out of the gardens. Will take us most of the night."

"But…the Zomboids come out at night" Scout said with a frown, looking at Ianto.

"But the humans know that and that's when they lock themselves in. They are more dangerous right now, they are desperate" Ianto explained softly, "We will not be seen by them and can gather our things as we go that we need for security and longevity here."

"So…by dawn?" Wei asked again.

"Yes, so let's go pick some tomatoes for me to take back for Mica, yeah?" Ianto rose and they headed out of the room, Scout watching Jack intently. He turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"So, a Boeshanninan"

"Yes" Jack smiled.

"And you know about him?"

"He's not said, I've not asked. Don't need to know to know I like him. Knowing his origins will not make a difference to my feelings so I am letting him have his space to adjust to the idea of trusting me" Jack shrugged.

"So you've worked out how he knows about this place?" Scout was eerily calm and Jack smiled, nodding.

"Well, as long as we agree he's worth waiting around for when he does that chewing" Scout finally nodded, sliding from his chair to toddle off and Kip snorted with amusement.

Jack turned to Kip, "Mica. She is so clever, so tuned in. We have others in the team, good people and a pregnant woman."

"Really?" Kip was interested now.

"How safe is it here?" Jack asked as he considered the size of the place.

"The place itself it good but the food… I mean resources are lean with it being holidays as we didn't have much in. The snatch and grab you speak of … will need to have food and clothing maybe" Kip grimaced and Jack grinned as he assured him they had food and could get more. They would be OK. Jack looked around and saw their defences were good, but needed tightening up, also noted the things they had already put in place. He saw improvements they could make right away and rose to follow Ianto out.

Time to go get the others, time to move.

Finally, they might have found a home.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Mica was angry, they had been longer than promised and now she stood with her hands on her hips glaring at them.

"But, I bring Tomatoes" Jack said, as he showed her the basket and her face lit up as she ran to him.

"Oh! Oh, Uncle. Lovely!" she gushed.

"Tomatoes?" Suzie asked with surprise, Owen looking between the two men for explanation of what they have found.

"There is a private school that was shut down over the holidays, just a teacher and a couple of kids still there that didn't turn like the rest of those that stayed. They are alive, fine and have room for all of us. They have security, a huge house and we cannot be seen from the road. I think this could be our next home for a while." Jack said as he watched Mica pause her chewing to look at him, her piercingly blue eyes with a touch of frost to them. Then they rolled to Ianto and he knew she knew what school and was quietly excited.

"When do we go?" Rhys asked.

"Tonight. At dusk we move for the school, unhook the fencing and attach it go the sides of the RVs where the hooks are that Suzie welded on" Ianto answered, "We can move without headlights for the first hour or so until darkness has fallen, then we can feel safer using them. Another team hits the town and does a nasty snatch and grab. We will move in two separate teams, meeting at the old windmill. From there we move to the school. We will be there before dawn, and can spend the day settling in and reinforcing the security."

"And the stock?" Suzie asked, "We …what? Leave them?"

"Actually we can move them" Ianto replied with a grin, "Tomorrow me and Jack will come back and herd them after we've rested, we will simply be cowboys moving them along the road, it will take a couple of days to move them there, we will move them a farm at a time if we have to."

"We can take them?"

"Yes. We will take them darling, there is room in the grounds for them to graze. The football field is not likely to get a lot of use these days" Jack sighed and Ianto leaned forward as he considered something.

"No reason why we can't do that this afternoon, like a trial recon run. Mica can even help" Ianto said and Jack canted his head. "Well, think about it. We move the stock forward to the Haversham farm down the road, they are already safe there if the shit hits the fan. After all, we have to accept the town crew might draw them back."

"So … you are saying?" Jack frowned.

"I am saying that when we do this, we do this right. Go big or go home, right? I am ready to sacrifice this place. It is a place of the dead now. We will not come back, that much I do know and the thought of hem having it makes my skin crawl. No, we will do this with the warranted malice."

"So, you and Jack are doing town" Andy said as he looked between the two men.

"Me, Jack and Crypto." Ianto nodded then added, "And Toshiko"

"Me?" she squeaked with shock and slight excitement.

"The fencing is not a gentle or slight job. It will be troublesome, bulky and a pain in the arse. You will be no good to them. Our team can use you with your quick thinking and also your ability to see tech we might need." Jack agreed, "If we move our RV to the rendezvous point this avo after the muster then it is one less to try to move tonight."

"Two less, we move mine and Gwen's too" Rhys said as he joined the conversation, "It's finished and reasy, why not. Means we only have Suzie and Andy's RV and Owen and Tosh's. We hook the fencing onto them and then transfer some at the rendezvous point, right? This way there are more hands, less targets."

"He's right" Jack admitted, "We take the SUV and Truck empty so we fit as much as we can. We have planned for breakdowns, for the eventuality of leaving them behind to if we move the gorse float and trailer as well, they will be able to be hooked up later"

"Sounds like a plan" Gwen said as she glanced at Mica in the doorway, "I just hope I am not too scared. Not good for the baby, I will need someone to protect me."

Mica moved quickly to stand by her patting her arm, "I will protect you Aunty. Don't worry, I have a knife. Look."

"It was a little steak knife she drew from her boot and Gwen held back the desire to scold as she hugged the child.

Ianto snorted at his child's naughtiness, so much like him as Jack openly laughed. "Seems she is staying here then."

"Right them" Rhys rose from the table, "We will need a good feed up and then we start this."

Everyone had the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was nervous and kept rechecking as they moved the stock, standing up in the saddle as he scanned the area. Crypto lopped past with a wide grin and Ianto tried to relax. He didn't like the silence. He turned in the saddle again as Jack rode closer, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Too quiet. Where are the birds?"

Jack was looking around now, finally seeing what Ianto was alarmed about and he stood in the stirrups of the saddle as he looked over the next rise, "I don't see anything except the drone. Maybe it's scaring them off? It does make that weird humming noise."

"Maybe" Ianto said distractedly and Jack sighed.

"Hey, it's just until tonight then we are all golden" Jack assured him, "Come on. We will close the gates and head home, yeah?"

'Yes, Yeah. You're right" Ianto sighed as he told himself to stop looking for loopholes, glad the stock were now hidden and able to be moved again even if there were visitors at the homestead, closer to their new home.

They rode back and started to prepare as dusk threatened, the plan still in effect with a slight twist as Suzie pointed out that Rhys was stronger and quicker able to lift those segments. They didn't need her, she would rather stay back and protect Gwen and Micha.

Ianto wasn't sure about it but Jack agreed, changing the plan as Ianto made a low noise of annoyance. Now they would travel to get the fencing from the school while Suzie and Gwen each drive an RV and waited for them at the agreed rendezvous. Once the fencing was underway he and Jack would head to the township for one last snatch n grab. He had a list in his head and had gone over the route in his head several times. For some reason Ianto felt uncomfortable with that plan change but knew Rhys was a good fit, a better help even if he would have soothed Gwen better if they were held back by something. He could only hope that their communications via coms would be enough.

He did not want to leave Mica, knew he had no choice and was now torn as to whether Crypto should help with the fencing or go with her. Crypto solved it by simply stepping over to stand by her and declaring that he would watch their pup.

"Thank you my friend" Ianto smiled.

"Right then, we can sit here talking or get on with it. The sooner we move, the sooner we can get going to our new digs" Owen pointed out practically.

"Agreed" Ianto glanced over at his little love again and sighed, watching her place her hand into Gwen's and nod her agreement.

"So, we will go now, head to the school and begin removing the fencing. Then once we have things under control we will move on to the town. Give it about an hour or so, then you move to the agreed spot in the old service station. Park an RV in the car wash, another in the pit area so you can lower the doors so they can't be seen from the road. While there you might look through the tools and such in the auto repair shop, I don't know. Just keep Mica safe, busy and entertained. I do not know how long we will be … We will check in each hour." Jack declared as he watched Ianto kneel to speak softly to the child, then reach out to touch Crypto's face lovingly.

This was killing him.

Jack almost suggest Ianto go with them but knew it would be met with an annoyed glare. This was Ianto's plan, this was his baby too and for all the grandness of the suggestion Jack also knew they bloody needed him there at the school to help keep everyone focused and moving. The quicker they got that fencing down the quicker they were done and could move to the town while the others secured the fencing to the RVs.

"The chickens are in the cages. The only thing left is the last of the food we still have in the house. Mica, you do one last sweep of the house for anything I missed that we need. Want. Might feel bad about leaving later" Ianto said and she nodded silently, her eyes wide as she bit her bottom lip.

"You are a brave girl" Jack smiled down at her, "I am so proud to say we have such a brave girl. Stay by crypto, no matter what OK? He will know when it's time to go."

Suzie rolled her eyes as she nodded as well, motioning for them to get on with it and Ianto rose to brush his pants with annoyance ay his own show of emotion, turning away and stalking out to watch the sun go down.

"Is he OK?" Tosh asked softly.

"He's terrified that something might go wrong, is currently running three or four worst case scenarios through his mind. He will not relax until we are safely in that school I don't think any of us should be either." Jack told her as he patted her shoulder, "We need to all look alive, if ya pardon the pun."

"Maybe you should say pun intended these days" she replied as she accepted his comfort, then started to get her gloves on. "Let's move out."

Jack walked out to find Ianto at the wheel of the truck, his face stony as he watched Rhys and Tosh head for the RVs, Owen for the ATV. Jack walked over and leaned in the cab of the truck, "Hey, you all set?"

Ianto kissed him and nodded, then watched Mica stand in the doorway to wave, her face one of excitement as Crypto stood beside her. They had to stick to the plan. It would be OK.

 _ **Stop fussing man!**_


	6. Chapter 6

6

They drove as quickly as they could, Ianto nervously checking back with the women constantly, almost to Owen's annoyance if not for the fact he was looking at Toshiko and well aware that if she had gone with Gwen and Suzie he would have felt the same.

Then as they were lifting up a piece of fencing and Jack was preparing to call for the two of them to head to town Ianto went still, so very still.

"Ianto?" Jack said softy as he watched Ianto's face pale.

Ianto turned to look at him and then said softly, "I have to go."

"Ianto?"

Jack stepped towards him but Ianto turned and began to run, heading off into the darkness as Jack called after him again and then swung to everyone, "Well? MOVE!"

As they drove like their vehicles were in better shape than they were Jack hoped like hell he would find them at the old service station.

Please Gods, be kind.

Be kind.

,

,

,

Suzie turned as she stepped down from the RV, "Did you hear that?"

Gwen leaned out the window of the RV she was driving, listening and then grimacing, "No, what was it?"

"I don't know" Suzie said as she turned in a slow circle "It's… dogs?"

"Are we safe?" Mica asked in that sweet voice, her eyes sliding around as she checked it out. Her head slowly swivelled until she was looking at Crypto, "Go check."

He nodded and loped off as Gwen looked to Suzie, "there it goes again."

Suzie swung to stare to their left and then to her horror they saw several figures coming towards them at speed. She had seconds to realise the danger as she swung to grab the rifle from Gwen's arms and scream "RUN!"

Gwen blinked as Suzie took off and then she looked at Mica as it sank in Suzie had left them behind unarmed, her own brain engaging as she picked Mica up and began to run as well, then she slammed into the door, bouncing off as Mica squealed with shock.

Suzie's face appeared at the glass, her head shaking "No, they're right there, I can't!"

Gwen swung around to find the mob were on her and she screamed with horror as she backed up against the door, clutching at Mica as she tried to shield her with her own body. Crypto's booming bark of anger echoed as he leapt into the mob and scattered them, several falling as others tried to grab at him and Mica whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut and clung to Gwen who watched the mob turn to follow the loudly barking an howling dog.

Crypto was leading them away.

"Please" Gwen begged, "They're gone. Please, for Mica. My baby?"

Suzie seemed to consider, then turned away as a noise at the back of the store made her check behind her and she cried out as the Zomboid appeared, Gwen watching with horror as it advanced on Suzie.

"Taddy" Mica whimpered into Gwen's coat, "I want my Taddy."

"Me too, I want my Daddy too" Gwen sobbed as she straightened herself up and ran in the opposite direction from the mob, the RVs locked with the keys in the pocket of the bitch back there who deserved all she got.

.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was almost there, his lungs on fire as he ran and he could hear his baby's cries of fear, feel her terror as she screamed for him through the bond and he ran as he had never run before, his feet skimming the ground as he flew like the wind towards his sweetling.

Crypto now screaming as well.

.

.

.

.

It was about half an hour after the attack. Jack was almost there, his heart in his throat as he slammed on the brakes and flew from the still rolling SUV. The two RVs came to a halt behind him and Rhys called out for Gwen even as Owen turned to try and shush him as he clambered from the ATV.

There was no reply.

The RVs were where they were supposed to be, locked and silent.

"What the hell!" Andy spluttered as he looked at Toshiko, "What do you think?"

"I think we need to get into one of the RVs" Owen said as he looked around, "We're not alone and they are moving fast."

They ran up into the nearest RV and slammed the doors moments before it rocked with the impact of several bodies slamming into it.

Toshiko cried out as she reached for Owen and Jack rushed to close the blinds, closing them off from the mob now circling the RV as they tried to find a way in. Andy was pale and quiet as he held his firearm at his hip, watching the shadows moving out there.

"Ianto's right" Jack said softly "They can't open doors, can't work out the way to turn handles. Do not retain thought. We need to be quiet and they will go away."

"Where the fuck are they!" Rhys hissed, "Why are they not on coms?"

"They were startled, must be inside as agreed and can't signal for fear of alerting the things to that fact!" Owen surmised, "Calm the fuck down."

Jack wanted to go out, wanted to look around as he felt Ianto's fear still thrumming but knew Owen would follow. Maybe Rhys too.

Jack settled for an uncomfortable wait for daylight and the receding mob.

He could only hope the feeling of anger that thrummed through the bond didn't change or disappear. That would mean he had fallen.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

7

It was almost dawn and Jack couldn't stand it anymore, opening the door and stepping out to look around, listening for movement. He wanted to call out, wanted to roar with anger, the feeling of it overwhelming now as he knew Ianto was either with Mica or close to her as comfort sang.

Whatever had happened, it had not been good. It had not gone well and someone was to blame. Jack couldn't shake the feeling that it was Suzie, her face in his mind as he headed for the door of the service station.

He looked inside and wished he hadn't, the body still and obviously dead, her wild hair fanning out on the floor "Oh Suzie. No!"

"Jack?" Rhys was hanging out of the RV, "Is Gwen OK?"

"Yell a bit louder, the next fucking country might not have heard you" Owen muttered, then cursed as a sound like a boom had them all spilling out to look in the direction they had come from. Another explosion tore through the crisp morning air and Own looked at Jack with open shock, "You rigged it?"

"Yeah" Jack nodded, "He knows I did, we agreed. In case someone was attacking or ransacking it"

"Well, looks like he was right again" Owen huffed as the plume of black smiled marked the distant spot where the homestead had once sat. Jack had rigged it with booby traps and now as Ianto had feared, the Townies had come looking for them. Maybe it was taking the fencing, maybe they were always coming as they hadn't managed another town sweep like they had intended. Who knows. All he knew was that Ianto's timing had been impeccable.

Gods, let that still be intact.

Let Ianto still be honed and precise.

.

.

.

Ianto peeked out the slit in the door to the old windmill shed, his hand reaching back to grip Gwen's in a display of comfort as she crooned softly to the child asleep in her lap.

He had found them.

Inexplicably, in the dead of night, the overcast darkness where not a single star could be seen the moon had not helped while hiding as well, Gwen running with her arms full of Mica, Ianto had found them, slamming into her and literally lifting her off her feet.

She was still in shock, still unable to comprehend what had happened.

Suzie had betrayed them. She had left them out there. She had sacrificed them for herself. Babies. She looked up at his silhouette in the dawn's seedy light, "Are they still there?"

"Still a handful milling around" he replied and she took a moment than snorted as her nerved zinged.

"A handful? Milling?" she asked, "Really, a bit rude all this mill talk and not a single drop of water."

Ianto realised his pun and snorted, turning to settle back and look at the two females, then he reached out and pulled over the grab bag, opening it and rustling around "We got…beef jerky, chocolate, that looks like…ah…there we are. Crisps. I knew I had some in there. Look at that, three course meal. We can share the crisps for our entrée, then the beef and then chocolate for desert. You can't say I do not provide for my women. Lemonade Madame?"

Gwen watched him open the bag of crisps and take out a couple, then hand it over, "There we are. Share."

"That's not enough for you" she pointed out.

"I am looking forward to the jerky" he assured her, "Mimi not so much."

Gwen nodded as she knew he was lying, giving most to them and she felt the gratitude for his care as she took a couple of crisps then handed the bag to Mica, "Well, I think I will like the jerky most as well. Baby needs that more than salt. Here darling, you have the rest."

"Thank you" Mica said politely, her dirty tear stained face rubbing against Gwen's chest as she glanced over at Ianto.

"I am still waiting, Crypto is still out there and I can't cuddle now" Ianto murmured like she had asked him something in the silence of the little shack, "You are doing a good job of protecting Aunty Gwen and the little pup."

"We must prevail" she said in her sing song voice and Gwen reached out to stroke her hair. There was a large thump overhead and Gwen squeaked as she clutched Mica to her, Ianto looking up "It's just him. He's trying to see how many are left. Seems….seems…"

Ianto canted his head, "Right. Only four still out there, fresh turns. I will go help him clear. You two stay quiet in case this is a trap and someone is waiting for me to leave you alone."

To Gwen's shock Ianto reached into his bag of tricks and removed a snob nosed pistol then handed it to Mica, "Like I showed you darling. Safety first."

"Do not aim it unless prepared to fire it. Safety off, breathe … squeeze" she nodded, "When will you be back?"

"Who is the most perfect snowflake in the entire shit storm of life?"

"Me"

"Magic number?"

"Three"

He turned and was gone, the door closing as Mica raised the gun and trained it at the entrance, "Don't worry Aunty Gwen, I will protect you now. They would not see us, can't find what you can't see."

Gwen watched the child take up a shooter's stance and felt the hair in the back of her neck stand up. She looked like a professional, a natural and Gwen watched her cold little eyes flick around as she listened to the noises of battle outside Gwen finally saw that this was no innocent little child, this was a smaller more compact version of the man who had just saved her.

For some reason, there was comfort in that.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Mica lowered the gun and canted her little head in parody of Ianto, her eyes fixed on a spot near the door. Three sharp raps and she gave a soft exhale as her finger slid the safety on and then she called out, "Safe"

Ianto opened the door, his face tired and dirty, mud and blood on his clothing but Mica ran to him with relief, the gun still in her hand as she threw her arms around him and he held her tightly as he crooned softly, "I told you I would return. Do I not always return my little one? Yes? My darling."

"Ianto?" Gwen called softly and Ianto looked over his child's head at her and nodded, moving to one side so she could come out and finally stand, the cramped box had been hot, small and constrictive and the ability to walk around unimpeded was amazing.

"Right, where is the jerky he wants some" Ianto knelt and Mica ran back into the old windmill box, returning with the large bag which Ianto opened and looked over at Crypto who stood panting softly.

"Only one piece?" Ianto asked holding up a large piece and the creature accepted it, jogging off causally to do a perimeter sweep while chewing.

"Does he not want more?" Gwen asked as she chose some discarded tyres to sit on, "I mean … that's not enough surely."

"Crypto will not indulge until we are safe, the jerky is a perk. He wanted to remove the taste of them from his mouth, he doesn't need it to move" Ianto replied as he offered the bag.

"He feeds from us, like a vampire" Mica said with glee as she snatched a piece out and settled against Ianto, "Why he loves T…Uncle. He is sort of … like a battery. Our kinetic energy, our motion and natural power in us helps recharge him. Food is for enjoyment, not fuel."

"You know you listen in to conversations far too much" Ianto frowned at the child and then grinned.

"Uncle Jack is like a big steak meal for him, just a few minutes leaning against him can power him all day" she explained to Gwen, "He's different to all of us, any of us. Crypto says he is like a chocolate mousse made out of alcohol. Exciting to share with."

"Really?" Gwen grinned as she cuddled the little girl and kissed her head, "You are so brave. So clever and so brave. Sneaky, but wonderful."

"I was born that way" Mica agreed sagely and Gwen laughed, the euphoria of surviving the night thrumming.

Ianto turned slowly as if listening and then smiled softly as he looked down the road, "They're coming."

Mica squealed, the piece of chocolate hanging out of her mouth as she sucked on the end of it and she ran to meet the SUV that was sloughing sideways across the field towards them, the RVs specks in the distance as Jack left them in his dust.

He exploded from the vehicle and seized the child, cuddling her as he laughed with relief, peppering her face with kisses then placing her on his hip to stride forward to meet Ianto.

"Hey."

"Nice entrance, very dramatic" Ianto told him with a soft grin, "I was waiting for you all night, very rude to stand a guy up like that ya know."

"Well … it is nice to make an entrance" Jack engulfed him in a hug, noting the state of his clothing and the tired rings around his eyes. "What happened?"

"I seems Suzie thought she might have a better chance of surviving if they had something else to eat so she shut Gwen and Mica out of the station. Of course the back door was open and she was the one eaten as Gwen escaped with our little gem. I guess Suzie was right in the end. They were happy to eat something while others escaped. I found them out in the dark running, came here and knew you would remember this spot, would come for us."

"Simple as that is it?" Jack whispered into his hair knowing it would have been far from simple.

"Exactly. I had faith in you. I knew you would come" Ianto smiled as he drew back to look into his eyes, "I need never question that. Not that my Cariad."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, Gwen is in need of comfort, rest. This stress is not good for the baby and she pines for Rhys. Tonight we will all need comfort in the darkness I think." Ianto said as Rhys thundered past, running for Gwen who was already wailing as she reached out for him.

"She caused her own demise" Ianto said sadly as he felt Jack's sorrow, "She knew her options and chose the one best suited to herself. Suzie was always … I felt that strangeness to her. Her elevator did not go to the top level."

Jack snorted and reached out to stroke Ianto's hair, "Where as yours is Willy Wonka's glass one."

"Ah… now we speak of the Tardis?" Ianto laughed, "Come on Jack, let's get to the school where I can collapse in a corner somewhere and rock for a while around a cup of coffee, yeah?"

Jack laughed too, the relief thrumming as they headed for the vehicles and Andy tumbled from an RV, "Christ! You know I hate these things, they drive like a brick!"

"Ianto and I will go back with Crypto for the other two, you lot wait here and Gwen can debrief you on the events" Jack called out, letting her have some comfort in being in charge, her face lighting up as she felt the fatigue fading and excitement take over while she let Owen check her over. "Mimi, you can have the coms and help Aunty Gwen."

Ianto knew why Jack wanted to separate them and nodded, their own debrief would not be as fanciful, dramatic or pleasant.

Suzie.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Finally all were reunited and heading for the school. Ianto had taken time to shower with cold water at the station and change into fresh clothing. Mica's glances letting him know that she was well aware of what he had done at the station to save Jack the sorrow of it and Jack's furtive ones at her told him that Jack suspected as much.

Finally just the two of them in the truck Ianto began to speak. Mica watching the road ahead as she waited for the debrief she knew she would get from him, Ianto never lied. Not to her.

"Suzie had reanimated, but I know you guessed that. Jack couldn't do it. He was ready to and was prepared to but it was not fair to make him, not when he was so close to her, too close to see her flaws until it was too late. I put it down." Ianto said calmly, "I knew it was a kind thing to do for him. He earns that. Our affection."

"They will keep coming" she said as she looked out the window at the rear view mirror, Crypto driving their RV behind them, the others in their respective ones with Jack bringing up the rear in the SUV in case of someone following from the house. They had all seen the explosions, all knew the homestead was gone and those they fear probably gone with it but still. Vigilance is key here. Mica turned to look at Ianto, "What else does he know?"

"Ah. Words" Ianto swung the wheel as they turned a corner, the entrance to the school ahead, "Do you mean for certain or surmises?"

"Ah" she nodded, "Yes."

I know it was a strange conversation and had there been anyone else in the cab it would have been infuriating but let us remember that they are also connected by something else, their words only a secondary thing as she still learns to internalise things.

"He knows we are…us. Not who or what we are but that we are…us. He accepts it. He is more than he represents as well but you have worked that out no doubt" Ianto said and she nodded, "So. He has decided to give us time to decide our words and actions in this matter. He is prepared to wait, which shows that he is not afraid nor preparing to deny us. He is invested already."

"Crypto says he is a beacon in the darkness" she frowned "what does that mean?"

"Jack is different too. There is a light to him if you know how to look, a … golden glow from within that calls to me. He is from the 51st century and …"

"Boeshane"

"Yes, now you have it" Ianto smiled as she plucked the word from his mind as effortlessly as lint from his trouser leg, "He knows there is an art in being… here."

"Then we shall respect that too" she nodded, "I love you Taddy."

"I love you too, most perfect of all my creations. My only perfect one" Ianto crooned, "What are you?"

"A perfect snowflake in a storm of chaos" she replied calmly, this a common thing for them to share, this reset that allowed her to refocus away from the thing that was troubling or stalling her mind and she blinked, then refocused like her parental had taught her, "I'm hungry and I hate calling you Uncle."

"Then we shall eat at the school, look here it is" he said, the soft comfort of warmth spreading as he assured her that he hated that word too.

Agreement.

She nodded

.

.

.

.

They drove into the courtyard behind the large imposing school and everyone climbed out to stand and look around with awe, Jack and Ianto finding one another to touch and reconnect before Crypto walked over and calmly took Mica to one side.

" _Talked?"_

"Yes" she assured him, "I understand now. It's OK my fear is gone."

He nodded and watched as Ianto and Jack walked together for the doors, their bodies in sync, _"Look at that, I did not know a bonding could be so quick."_

"Boeshane" she said with a nod, "We are already connected thought the void."

Then they were in, seated and enjoying the sandwiches and pastries prepared by a nervous man and his two charges, their faces showing not only relief but eagerness too, Scout finally asked "One missing?"

"She turned on us… literally" Jack said around a mouthful of food that had Ianto hissing at him and he grinned unabashed.

"Bummer"

"She was a rotten one" Mica agreed as she accepted a glass of milk and sniffed it, wrinkling her nose "What is this?"

"Long life milk. All we have I'm afraid" Kip grimaced, "I know, I miss the good stuff."

"We will fetch the stock tomorrow, then we can milk a mama cow" Ianto assured his child and she nodded.

Scout leaned forward, "So. Mica. Look at you, I have not seen you up close before just those photos he sent when you were born and still so pink."

"Yes, I am still a bit pink" she agreed calmly as she let him each to touch her, then he yelped as he pulled his hand back and she turned to look at him, "But I am still stronger than you cousin."

Scout sat back and laughed softly as he glanced at Ianto, "Your temper."

Jack watched silently as Ianto smiled proudly at his child.

Yeah, Jack had worked that one out a while ago and after consideration had also decided to let Ianto take his time with that explanation. After all, he had been a parental too, knew the fear of exposing a tie.

Alice.

Jack looked down at his food as her face swam in front of him, little Stephen. Gone now, all gone to the dust of the void.

Ianto's hand was on his knee as he smiled at him and tried to comfort.

Jack accepted the warmth.

They were safe once more.

,

,

,

,

So ends this segment, the next will be explanations…of a sort. You have to understand that Ianto has made a life of layering himself and Jack has too so they both need to listen as well as speak. They will talk during the stock move in the morning.


End file.
